digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Yukimura Okita (Spirit Warriors)
|age=15 |born= |grade=9th |gender=Male |relatives=Shingen Okita (Grandfather) Unnamed Parents |nationality=Japanese |occupation=DigiDestined Junior High Student |alias= |Hybrid (Rookie)=Flamemon |Hybrid (Human)=Agunimon |Hybrid (Beast)=BurningGreymon |Hybrid (Fusion)=Aldamon |Hybrid (Unified)=EmperorGreymon |Hybrid (Mega)=Susanoomon AncientGreymon }} Yukimura Okita is one of the main protagonists of Digimon Adventure: Spirit Warriors. He possess the power of the Warriors of Flame. Description Yukimura is the leader of the new Digidestineds, who gained the power to become digimons through Spirit Evolution. He is trained in kendo the art of the sword, by his grandfather Shingen, but Yukimura preferred to play soccer rather than holding a sword. He is the classmate of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Sora Takenouchi, Tai can relate to Yukimura, because they both have the same personality traits, the others tend to agree because the both of them are impulsive. He constantly argues with Yuri Suzaku, similar to how Tai and Matt argues. His parents are always traveling abroad, so they send him to live with his grandfather, so he'll get a proper education and make some friends. Appearance Yukimura appears as a young man with neatly-kept orangey brown-colored hair and crimson red eyes. Personality Yukimura's personality appears as arrogant, laidback, impulsive Digimon Forms Yukimura wields AncientGreymon's power through the Spirits of Fire. {|wikitable |- | style="background:whitesmoke" | Flamemon Flamemon, Flamon in the Japanese version, is Agunimon and BurningGreymon's rookie form. Flamemon is a Demon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from the flame. Attacks *'Baby Salamander' *'Flame Tail' |- | Agunimon Agunimon, Agnimon in the Japanese version, this is the digimon form that Yukimura becomes when he uses the Human Spirit of Fire. Agunimon is a Wizard Digimon and a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological . It is the Legendary Human Warrior of Flame. Attacks *'Pyro Punch' (Burning Salamander): Releases a flame dragon from his fists. *'Pyro Darts' (Fire Darts): Throws small bits of fire at his target from his gauntlet. *'Pyro Tornado' (Salamander Break): Uses a fiery tornado to spin himself around quickly, and then strikes the enemy with a roundhouse kick. *'Fire Dash' : This allows Agunimon to run towards his enemy with great force. |- | style="background:whitesmoke" | BurningGreymon BurningGreymon, Vritramon in the Japanese version. BurningGreymon is a Dark Dragon Digimon and an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon whose English name and design is derived from "Burning" and Greymon and whose Japanese name and design is derived from the mythological . It is the Legendary Beast Warrior of Flame. It has the weapon "Rudri Tarpana" equipped on its arms. Attacks *'Pyro Barrage' (Corona Blaster): BurningGreymon fires a solar heatwave laser from the "Rudori Tarpana" cannons on his arms. *'Wildfire Tsunami' (Flame Storm): BurningGreymon surrounds himself in a fiery aura which he then releases in waves. *'Fire Below': This makes BurningGreymon jump into the air while flapping his wings, firing rapid small blasts from his Rudori Tarpana cannons. It inflicts a lot of damage and up to twelve hits. |- | Aldamon By combining the Human and Beast Spirits of Fire, Yukimura can become Aldamon. Many of Agunimon and BurningGreymon's features can be recognized in Aldamon. Aldamon is a Wizard Digimon and Mega-class Hybrid Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological , an androgynous Hindu god. It is the Legendary Fusion Warrior of Fire, also known as the . Attacks *'Atomic Inferno' (Brahmastra): The cannons on Aldamon's hands release thousands of rocketing fireball missiles at the enemy. *'Solar Wind Destroyer' (Brahmashira): Aldamon raises his hands in the air and gathers energy into a dense fire ball which he hurls towards the enemy. |- | style="background:whitesmoke" | EmperorGreymon Yukimura attains this form when he Unifies the Spirits of Flame, Ice, Wind, Earth and Wood. EmperorGreymon, KaiserGreymon in the Japanese version, looks similar to WarGreymon from Digimon Adventure. EmperorGreymon is a Dragon Warrior Digimon and a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Kaiser ( ) Greymon". It is the Legendary Zeta Warrior of Flame, also known as the . Nine fire dragons were lodged in EmperorGreymon's blazing armor. To control them, it has the sealing the dragons' spirits. It also uses the Ryuugonken in its attacks, summoning these dragons via the sword. The sword EmperorGreymon wields is called the . Attacks * : Gathers energy to his sword and forms a crossbow-like weapon. He then fires a massive burst of fire which causes an atomic-like explosion. * : Drives his "Dragon Soul Sword" into the ground and generates nine fiery dragons that he sends at his target. *'Dragon Crusher' |- | AncientGreymon AncientGreymon is an Ancient Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Ancient" and "Greymon". It possesses the attribute of "Flame", and is one of the legendary "Ten Legendary Warriors" that saved the ancient Digital World. It is told that its strength surpasses that of current Megas, and it is certainly a "Mega" being. Its abilities were later passed on to the "Dragon Digimon" of the Greymon-species. Attacks *'Gaia Tornado': Gathers the spirit of the land and creates a tornado to swallow up the opponent and blow them away. *'Omega Corona' (Omega Burst): Induces a super-detonation over the surrounding kilometers alongside an intense flash. |- | style="background:whitesmoke" | Susanoomon |- | Category:Fan Humans